


Love's Destiny

by Yugioh321



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ancient Egypt, Eventual Romance, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh321/pseuds/Yugioh321
Summary: Yugi, A young slave boy finds himself sold to the pharaoh of Egypt Atem, Against his will to become his personal slave. Atem, at first only seeing the boy as nothing more than a toy, an object he can simply use and order around begins to see a whole new side to his slave. Will love eventually bloom between a master and his slave? Or will Yugi be seen as nothing more than an object to simply cater to his king's whims and desires? While all this goes on, Heba, Yugi's twin brother is captured later on, and given to prince Yami, Atem's twin brother. Will he also find love in the pharaoh's more kind and gentle brother, or will he deny what's in his heart and keep the prince out?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Heba/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Meeting the pharaoh

Chapter 1: Meeting the pharaoh  
 _Yugi's Pov_  
My name is Yugi. I am 16 summers old, and I have been captured by slavers, who have burned my home and killed my parents and grandfather. I was shackled and thrown in the back of a large cage with others who were in a similar situation as me. I could the slavers talking about me, specifically. They stated that they already had someone in to sell me to. The Pharaoh! I have heard nothing but cruel stories about him! How he treats his slaves like toys! How he treats his people like dirt, barely acknowledging the suffering they go through! No! I couldn't be sold to someone like him!  
"Please! Please don't sell me to the pharaoh! Please! Let me go!"  
"Shut your mouth boy! You'll do what we tell you! Besides, A pretty thing like you will definitely please the pharaoh! Tomorrow at dawn, you will begin your training as a personal slave! By the time we reach the royal palace, you will have been broken enough for our king!"  
I began to cry. I did not want to be trained as a personal slave! Personal slaves were treated ten times worse than normal slaves! Not only were they forced to perform menial tasks, they were also forced to pleasure their masters in bed. I did not wish for that kind of life. But it would seem fate had other plans for me....  
************************************************************************************************************  
 _1 Month later  
_ _Third person pov_  
One month had gone by since yugi's capture. One long month since he began his training. The slavers did not dare lay a hand on him nor use their whips to inflict punishment. they stated it would mar his beauty, so anytime he refused to obey their orders, they would punish the other slaves. Poor yugi, to spare the others, would often give in to their cruel demands and obey. Day and night, he would hide his tears from his captors, not wanting to show them any weakness. He longed for his home, his parents and grandfather, and he longed for his twin brother, _Heba._ He had not seen his twin brother in over a year, since he had left their family farm to explore the world. Heba was not in any way a farmer. He was an adventurer. A free spirit. He and Yugi looked identical to each other, but Heba's skin was more of a darker skin tone than Yugi's more pale sikin tone. Yugi supported his younger twin brother wholeheartedly. He wished his brother only the best, and hoped he would find what he was searching for. As for him, his fate was no longer his own. Soon, he would be the personal slave of the pharaoh, nothing more than a pretty bed warmer for his majesty's bed.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
 _The Palace-The Throne Room  
_ _Third Person Pov  
  
_ Atem sat on his throne, Dully listening to his cousin Seto, rambling on about something he honestly could careless about at the moment. It was his birthday, and he honestly wanted nothing more than to return to his bed chambers and have his way with one of his female slaves to relieve some of his stress. The more his cousin rambled on, the more he wanted to send him to the shadow realm. By the gods! Could he not have some peace, on this very important day! Not just his important day, but his younger twin brother Yami's as well! He may not always appreciate his twin brother, but he had the decency to at least acknowledge him on this particular day!  
"Seto! Be Quiet! I do not wish to hear anything more on this day! Tell my counsil I will be taking the rest of the day off! If they do not comply, They will all be sent to the shadow realm! And that includes you, dear cousin!"  
"A-As you wish, My Pharaoh. I understand it is you and Yami's birthday today, and that you may want to spend it with him. Speaking of Yami, where is he?"  
"I do not know. I did not see him at breakfast this morning. It does not matter to me. He can avoid me if he wants."  
"Shall I send the guards to find him, my pharaoh? "  
"No. I shall retire to my chambers. I will be down later tonight for my birthday celebration. Yami may partake in the festivities if he so chooses."  
"Very well, my king."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
 _The Palace-The Pharaoh's Gift  
_ _Third person pov_  
The slavers had arrived with the pharaoh's birthday gift. They knew he would enjoy their little gift. Poor yugi had a thin metal collar and chain leash around his neck, with shackles around his ankles, only giving him minimal movement. His captors roughly pulled on his leash, forcing him to keep up with their pace. He tried desperately to hold back his tears, but when he saw the throne room and saw the pharaoh on his throne, he began to silently weep with tears slowly falling down his cheeks, knowing what was about to come. His captors had trained him on how to perform most of the menial tasks he would most certainly be forced to perform for his new master. They also told him that he would have to please his master in bed as well. He most definitely did not want to sleep with Atem. But he knew he had no choice, his feelings and opinions didn't matter. All that mattered was that he pleased his new master, and hope he lived a long life.  
"My king, We present you a gift. A beautiful slave boy, for his majesty's pleasure. He will please you well."  
"Indeed. He is indeed the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. This slave will do nicely as my personal slave and Pleasure slave. I have been wanting a new slave for quite some time. Thank you for your gift. I will indeed put him to good use."  
The slavers handed Yugi's leash over to Atem, and his new master cruelly pulled on it to force his new toy to come with him to his chambers. He was pulled along the hallways of his new home until they reached his master's chambers. Once inside, Atem closed the doors and locked them, intending to take full advantage of his new toy.  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
 _Atem's Chambers  
_ _Yugi's Pov_  
My master closed the doors of his chambers and turned to look at me with an unmistakable gleam in his eyes. It was lust. He planned to take full advantage of his power over me, and I had no ability to refuse him.  
"Well, little one. We are alone at last" My master stated. "Tell me, What name do you go by?" He asked of me. I didn't know why he would want to know, seeing as I was only a slave, a toy for him to play with. "I-It's Yugi, My king." I stated sadly. In the end, it won't matter if he knows my name. He will simply call me by some humiliating pet name or some form of humiliating term. I would have to answer to whatever he decides to call me. "But, you may call me whatever you want. I will answer to any name you decide to give me" I said, choked on repressed sobs. I tried to hold back my tears. He pulled on my leash, forcing me to stand closer to him, and looked at me with a cruel grin on his face.   
"You seem to be very....obedient, and well trained. I like that. I can see that I am going to enjoy you very much" My master stated. He took out the key that would unlock my shackles and undid the bindings on my ankles, but did not remove the leash or the collar.  
"I quite enjoy being able to control your actions with that collar around your neck. It will remain, until I decide to remove it, _Slave_ " Atem cruelly said.  
He led me over to a chair and he sat down upon it, while I was forced to sit on the hard ground. I let out a small whimper, showing my discomfort, but not saying anything to my my master.   
"I have special plans for you tonight, my new little toy. And you have no say in the matter! Your duties are to prepare my bath every morning, fetch me my meals, clean my chambers, dress me and anything else i command you to do. The rest of the time you will be by my side, catering to my every whim, no matter what it may be. But tonight, You will cater to my pleasure in the bed. I intend to put you to full use. You are both my personal slave and pleasure slave, meaning your duties to me are doubled. Now strip. And lay on the bed" Atem commanded.  
"As you wish, My king" I stated, as a single tear began to roll down my cheek. I knew this would happen. It was time to fulfill my only purpose: To cater to the cruel desires of a being who did not even see me as a person, but a toy, an object, a being without feelings. He climbed on top of me, and began to have his way with me, touching me in places I did not wish for him to touch. But I had no choice but to allow him to have his way with me.  
 _ **Please, I beg to the gods of Egypt, let me make it through my new life with my spirit intact! And please! If the gods are willing, let me see my beloved twin brother one more time! Please!**_  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Yugi's first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi goes through his first full day as Atem's slave. Meets some new friends. Tries to please his new master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi's Brother, Heba will soon be in this story i promise. I know most fanfics pair him with Atem, but I wanted to do things a little differently, by deciding to pair him with Yami later on. In this chapter, Yugi meets Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami.

Chapter 2: Yugi's first day  
 _Yugi's Pov-Atem's_ chambers  
I woke one hour before dawn. I was sore all over. The pharaoh......he took me. He raped me. And I could do nothing about it! He was not gentle at all! He took his pleasure without a single thought to my feelings or thoughts! That bastard! I hate this! I hate him! But I no longer have a choice in the matter. I am now his property. He can do with me as he pleases. I better get up and prepare his majesty's bath. I am sure he will wake up soon.  
**************************************************************  
 _Atem's Pov_

Last night.....was incredible! Never have I felt such pleasure from any of the times I have had sex with my Female slaves then I did last night. _Yugi._ For some reason.......I no longer wish to take anyone else but him. _Although_.....I'll admit......I may have been a little to rough on him........He didn't seem to be experienced at all.....was he-? No! He couldn't be! He couldn't have been a virgin! Although.......The way he acted last night.....Speaking of the slave, Where is he?! Why ins't he in the bed, servicing me!?  
**************************************************************  
 _Third Person Pov_

Atem looked around, and could not find his new slave anywhere, until he heard the sound of running water coming from his bathing chambers. Atem got out of the bed and walked toward his bathing chambers, and saw his little slave preparing a bath for him. Yugi had no idea Atem was standing in the doorway, And he continued his work. Atem then saw his slave limping and quietly groaning in pain, but chose to ignore it. _Who cared if his slave was in pain? He would soon be feeling a whole lot more in the days to come! He might as well get used to it!_   
"Slave, I see you have begun your tasks for me without me having to tell you to. I'm actually impressed." Atem cruelly stated with a smirk.  
"Yes, my king. I have prepared your bath for you. I will go now and prepare your clothes for you-" Yugi stated, before Atem silenced him.  
"No! You will stay here. I command you to stay and bathe me." Atem commanded.  
"As you wish." Yugi stated miserably. Atem soon stripped and climbed into the tub. the water was just perfect. Atem leaned back against the side of the tub and Yugi began to slowly wash him. How he desperately wished he could climb into the tub and soothe his aching muscles from the activities of the night before. His entire body was in pain, but his new master did not seem to care, not even offering him anything to ease his pain. instead, he imposed more tasks unto him, forcing him to work for him with the pain.  
 _Heba.....I miss you. How I wish I could see you, my dear brother. Now, I am nothing more than the abused pet toy of a cruel pharaoh! Stay safe, little brother._  
Poor Yugi, tried the best he could to please his master. Remembering his slave training, to always be obedient and pleasing to his master. Even if it did cause him pain both mentally and physically.  
"Slave, when you are done, go down to the kitchens and fetch my breakfast. And be quick about it."  
"As you wish, my king"  
*************************************************************  
 _Third Person Pov_  
Yugi left his king's chambers and headed for the kitchens to fetch his breakfast. Oh, how he wished he could eat. Poor Yugi was beyond hungry, but knew not to even ask for anything to eat, knowing that only his master can decide when and if he eats. As he kept walking down the hall, he was not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into none other than Atem's younger twin brother, Yami!   
"I am sorry! I should have been more careful, your highness!"  
"Please, don't worry about it. And the name is Yami, if you don't mind. I hate all the damn formalities. And who might you be, little one?"  
"I-I'm Yugi, your high-I mean, Yami."  
"It's ok, You don't need to fear me. I won't hurt you. I take it you're new here?"  
"Yes. I am. "  
"Let me guess, your Atem's birthday gift? I-I'm sorry in advance for the way my brother will treat you. I truly am. He treats slaves like dogs! Worse than dogs! I can not stand it! I despise slavery, absolutely detest it with my very being! But, I understand the necessity to have servants who are willing to work for you, and are paid decently enough. But owning someone, against their own will no less, is absolutely cruel! My father, the former pharaoh, didn't treat slaves nearly as bad as Atem! He only ever used slavery as a punishment towards criminals who he felt rightly deserved it! Sometimes....I wish my father had named me the heir.....because then, I would have abolished slavery for good! I would have ended the slave trade through out all of Egypt!"   
"Well, at least someone feels the same way I do. But, it can't be helped. I am a slave, and unfortunately, your brother is pharaoh. He can do as he pleases with his subjects. I was taken captive, taken from my home as I watched my parents and grandfather be slaughtered by slavers. Nobody did nothing to stop them when they brought me into the city to be given as a gift for the king."  
"I'm sorry you had to go through with that yugi."  
"I'ts ok. I have accepted my fate. I will live out the rest of my days as the pharaoh's personal slave and toy."  
"Yugi....Did my brother...."  
"Yes. He did. Last night. Like I said Yami, I am his property. He may do with me as he pleases."  
"Yugi....It isn't right for him to do those things to you! You look so tired already, and you've only been here since last night!"  
"I know. I doubt I will be getting much sleep anymore, seeing as your brother will find someway to keep me so busy, that by the time I finish with all my tasks, I will barely have sleep. And I doubt I will be fed anytime soon either."  
"What!? My brother hasn't even fed you!? When was the last time you even ate?"  
"3 days ago."  
"Damn. Yugi, I am sorry." Yami stated, sadly. How could Atem starve a living being? When said living being is practically breaking his back trying to perform whatever cruel task he can come up with. The look in Yugi's eyes said it all. He would do anything to please anyone, just to keep them happy and sated. He would allow himself to suffer at his brother's hands just to keep his brother's anger in check! Yugi shouldn't have to do anything his brother commands! It was sick! But, Yugi was unfortunately right. Atem was pharaoh, and he could do as he pleased.  
"Your heading to the kitchens, to get my brother's breakfast right? I can lead you there, And I'll introduce you to some of my friends down there, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou. They are slaves too, Unfortunately, but they are the finest friends I could ever have."  
"That would be great, Yami."  
*******************************************************************  
 _Third Person Pov-The kitchens_  
"Damn It, Honda! I told you where I was last night! I was busy-"  
"Yeah, busy with your secret lover, Seto! Damn Jou! If the pharaoh finds out about you banging his cousin, he'll have both of your heads! I know that Yami knows about this, so don't deny it! What if he is punished also, Jou!?"  
"I was named Seto's personal slave, Honda. Seto asked the pharaoh to allow him to take me, saying he needed someone to clean his chambers and other stuff, When really Seto only did it so we could-"  
"So you two could be together. Jou....I'm sorry. He knew he couldn't tell the pharaoh of your secret relationship, so he told him that he basically wanted to use you as a servant, and occasionally take his sexual frustrations out on you, when really, you and him are truly in love with each other. Damn. Well, I am an ass."  
"Yeah Honda, you are. But you're my best friend, you and Ryou and Yami. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Seto sooner, But I did it to protect both Seto and Yami. Like you said, the pharaoh would not hesitate to severely punish his own flesh and blood. I didn't want them to get hurt."  
"Who didn't you want to get hurt, Jounouchi?"  
"Yami! Hey, What's up? Who's the look alike?"  
"This is Yugi, My _brother's_ new slave. Already, my brother is treating him terribly!" Yami exclaimed in anger. Already, his brother set his blood to a boil, and it was only an hour and a half after sunrise! By the gods, he despised his own brother!  
"Hello, Yami, Honda, Jounouchi. How are all of you?"  
"Hello, Ryou. How are things with _Bakura_?" Yami asked, with some disdain. Bakura, originally was known as the Thief King, but he ended up saving his brother's life, and Atem, in gratitude spared him and made him a lord of the palace, allowing him to have his own slaves, Ryou unfortunately being one of them. Yami saw how Bakura treated Ryou, Knowing that secretly he had feelings for Ryou, but instead of telling him, he treats him like dirt, and Ryou puts up with it!  
"Well, things could be better. Is that the pharaoh's new slave? I heard Bakura talking about him. I am sorry you have to be stuck with him. We all are. He treats his slaves like dirt. Believe me, I know. The female slaves he has bedded will tell you, he is a monster, and they are right. But he was not always like this you know. He became like this after....."  
"After our mother, Queen Amara, died of a mysterious illness. Atem used to be such a loving person with a kind heart. Now he feels nothing but hate."  
"I'm sorry, Yami. No one should have to go through the loss of a loved one at such a young age. I lost my family only a month and a half ago, and the pain is still there."  
"I'm so sorry, yugi. My sister and I were separated when we were younger when I was taken as a slave. I don't know if she is alive or dead. It pains me so much."  
I'm sorry, Jounouchi."  
"It's alright, Yugi. Maybe when you have some free time, we could hang out. You probably have to go back up to his majesty's room with his food right now. his breakfast is sitting over there."  
"Alright. Thanks Jounouchi. I better get going. See you guys around. By the way, thanks Yami for helping me out."  
"No problem yugi. If you ever need a friend to lean on, please don't hesitate to come to me."  
"Thank you Yami. I won't forget that. Bye guys!"  
"Bye yug! Stay safe now!"  
"I will Jou!"  
Yugi went back to his master's room, laying the tray of food in front of him. The pharaoh ate, not even considering to offer his slave a morsel. Poor Yugi watched on with sadness in his eyes as he watched his master eat, while he had nothing. Not even a sip of water. His throat was so parched and his stomach empty. As soon as his master was done, He reattached the leash to his collar, and cruelly pulled on it to force his slave to walk behind him as they left the room to head out to the throne room, to take care of political business. Poor yugi did not even protest. What was the point? How he wished he could be with his new friends. But he was a slave, and slaves were only useful in pleasing their maters. Atem sat on his throne, forcing Yugi to sit at his feet. Soon, the pharaoh's counsel came in. Business began to start, and yugi began to quietly cry silently as his cruel master occasionally pulled on his leash to amuse himself with Yugi's whimpers of pain. This was how his first day went, Until later that night, when Atem took his pleasure from the poor slave boy again.


End file.
